bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Harukaze
"You flutter as easily as paper in the wind, Gi-chan." Kiyoko said, as she dodged a sword strike of his. "My precious Lynterria has already Medalized your Bankai. You cannot use it. And yet you think this transformation will benefit you. I'm not even gracing you with my full power." Giri clenched his teeth as his eyes sharpened underneath his visor. "...Tch, whatever!" Gripping his spear tightly, Giri continued, "Of course, when did you think this was a regular Setsura?" *BOOM!* With a sonic boom, Kagirinai Nagareboshi kicked off, shooting forward like a bullet towards Kiyoko, not stopping as the spear came a breath's width away from her throat. She jumped into the air, kicking off. "You are bold, but a fool. Our forces seem to be equally tied. Remember the girl you came with to visit my estate? She's been sealed away. And I know how my subordinates work. She'll be with us soon. Your numbers are dwindling, and you yourself are barely worth the time it takes to blink my eye." She began to call on the power of nature, and spiritual particles began to amass around her. "Chokushi Clan special Kidō. Kōseiyōso." The spiritual particles began to take on different properties, properties of water, earth, air, and fire. They began to spiral, taking the shape of an elemental sphere, with a flaming ring at the forefront, an air sphere following it, and encased inside, two rings of elements, earth and water. Kiyoko smiled. Giri snapped, "Heh.! I don't need reinforcements. I AM the reinfocements!" Glancing up in the air, Giri dissapeared in an instant, translocating into the air. "OKU KEIZENGA!!" Swinging his spear rapidly at near light-speeds, Giri unleashed an insane amount of Shining Onslaughts spewing out of his weapon at a high speed. Hundreds of millions of 'X' shaped blasts of silver light shot forth, descending upon Kiyoko with the speed and force of meteors, decimating the ground below, drawing a beautiful geometric curtain of death. Of course, with the innumerable blasts being launched out of his spear, several missed his opponent, which quickly turned mid-flight, redirecting themselves at his target. These blasts eventually converged, causing an enormous explosion; now, to see if it worked... The smoke from the damage cleared, and Kiyoko was floating inside a blue barrier, which shattered, her elemental sphere still intact. She looked behind her to see Mai standing, her arms outstretched. An ofuda charm was burning away on the outer flames of Kiyoko's sphere. It vanished so fast because the flames ate it up. "Mai!" Kiyoko was surprised. "Are you alright, Milday?" Mai was respectful, surprisingly, to her clan leader. "Of course. I wasn't expecting an assist like that. I could have handled that." "Not without losing the spell." "True." Kiyoko had to agree she was right. But now, Giri was the focus. She floated closer, and raised her hand quickly. The floating rocks quickly shattered, and let down a rain of debris faster than a speeding bullet. Giri scowled, "Damn women and their...idea-thingies!" Effortlessly, Giri moved- dodging the falling debris while simultaneously using each piece of wreckage as a foothold, leaping from debris to debris, before using a falling gate as a fulcrum for an incredible jump, catching up to Kiyoko with ease, slamming his spear forward in an attempt to catch both Kiyoko and Mai. "Your chest is open." She smirked. She gathered wind, fire, water, and the remnants of earth into one spiral and thrust her hand forward, launching the elements like a drill straight towards his heart. WHAM! In an instant, the drill connected with Giri's body, sending the Mototsu crashing to the ground at an overwhelming speed. Tumbling across the ground, Giri attempted to stand... "Damn idiots! Stop fighting, this instant!" A voice howled- gazing to the side, Giri noticed...Gai Nagareboshi and Outou Chokushi running towards the two. Gritting his teeth, Gai declared, "Listen to me! This has been a setup! Don't you understand? It happened a little too perfectly..." "He's right Kiyoko. Listen to what he has to say." Outou insisted. Kiyoko looked over. "Oh. Mother, Gai." She smiled at him. "Like I said before, I'm nothing if not a patient woman. Tell me what you have to say." Gai snapped, "...Fine. Listen up. This was all set up. If I remember correctly, the meeting was set up in the first place because some of our clan members were seen attacking one another, right? I honestly think that something's fishy about this. When I looked up the people who attacked, they weren't even in our records- it's like they never even existed. There's no doubt about it. You can either take this truth...or we can continue to shed needless blood." "Be that as it may..." Kiyoko turned towards Giri. "My problem is now the insult your brother has paid to my clan's ideals. Unless something appears that is a suitable distraction from this, even your proof will not sway me." Her hand began to crackle with electricity as she raised it up. "Chōkushi special Kidō. Ransarai." She created a electric, angelic lance that was a good 6 times her size, and raised it high above her head. "After I kill you brother, go out with me, won't you?" Gai applied his palm to his forehead in exasperation, gesturing, "Giri, save yourself." Complying, Giri scrambled off like a mouse in heat, screaming like a little girl all the way. Gai couldn't help but laugh at such a ridiculous sight, though silliness changed to seriousness as he approached Kiyoko, placing his hand on her spear, pushing it down, telling her, "....No more. This has gone on too long. If the fights don't stop...Then I'll take both sides down until I make you stop!" "Now Gai." Kiyoko still smiled, easily raising the spear back up. With his lack of power, he couldn't do anything. "That's not fair. I'd spend more time trying to kiss you than actually fighting. Now, please move, I don't want this to mar your face as I run the boy through." Gai clicked his tongue in exasperation. "...Tch. I would suggest something...but never mind." he summoned a snow-white katana with a beam crossguard and beam blade - this was the G-Exes. "Very well. Yatte yaruze." In an instant, he dissapeared in a flash of light, scattering to the winds- reappearing behind Kiyoko, Gai slammed his blade down towards her- the beam that composed it's blade drastically increased it's cutting power, bound to inflict at least some sort of injury. She dodged it easily, and still launched her lance at Giri, focusing more on him than Gai. "Mai, please take care of Gai. Don't hurt him too much, this one is mine of course." "Yes, Milady." Mai turned to Gai. "She doesn't wish me to harm you. I would prefer if you would put your weapon down." Gai clicked his tongue in exasperation. "...Whatever." Easily, he stood in front of Kiyoko's blow, effortlessly flattening it before swinging his blade once again. All the while, Giri ran away, moving faster than the wind. Outou was focusing, trying to sense for a different presence. If someone had set this up, they had to be watching, enjoying the product of their little gambit. Ignoring the sound of clashing beneath him, she focused for the sense of a living presence. And she found one. She opened her eyes, and began to chant, her fingers glowing. She jabbed her finger into the air, and the sky partially shattered, revealing a small pocket dimension. "So there you were." A sly woman- messy blonde hair, piercing azure eyes- a royal attire slowly stepped forward with a smirk. Carrying herself with utmost grace, her deceptive charm could be felt from all over. Kaede Mikazuki grinned sadistically, replying, "...Well, well. The last horse crosses the finish line. All I need is two idiots in charge of these clans, and I can achieve my desires at the drop of a hat. I guess...." Spiritual energy charged up in her palms, ready to strike Outou down. "You're of no use." Outou acted quickly, released a small explosion, the backlash of which separated her from Kaede. "She has power..." Outou thought to herself. "I'm not sure if I can take her on..." Kiyoko immediately turned her attention to Kaede, moving over to where her mother is and shooting Kaede a magnificent glare. "Who are you, and why did you attack my mother?" Kaede smirked, making no response. "...My, my. A little too infuriated, are we?" The woman thrust her hand out, ready to impale Kiyoko in the span of an instant with a blade of spiritual energy... ...Only to be sent flying back by a familiar figure. Kaede caught herself, laughing hysterically, "Ohohohoho! So, it is you, Rising Phoenix! So glad to see you...!" Her spiritual energy crackled around her body. "Now, you can join Kurenai in Hell!" "Don't—" Yeah, he'd decided. "Don't fuck with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He'd kill Kaede—he'd absolutely kill Kaede. Gai Nagareboshi shot off like a bullet towards Kaede. Outou frowned. She could tell Gai wasn't going to win. The question was it they should stop him. Kiyoko started to move, but Outou held her back. "Don't. You can't fight this woman. Watch Gai fight." Using the amulet, Gai felt a strong surge resound throughout his body. His powers...had returned. Voices from jewels on various places of his armour repeatedly resounded. "I won't forgive you! You're the one person I absolutely won't forgive! I'll knock you down! I'll destroy you! Kaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeede!"*BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!* His surroundings flew off. The ground he was standing on was also greatly gouged out and changed into a crater. The windows of the skyscraper completely cracked, and the outer wall was collapsing. His whole body was wrapped in the greatest mass of aura it had ever had. Gai thrust the Hi-Nu-Exes at Kaede. The far-off trees in the background were blown away from the force of the aftershock of the single motion of the blade, as Gai snapped, "I'll thoroughly destroy you to the point where you won't be able to reincarnate again!" The clouds in the night sky were broken apart from his exclamation. The full moon which had been hidden appeared. Kaede flew out at Gai—who didn't feel slow. He got away from that spot and kicked Kaede in the side as she flew. "…How did you surpass me in speed!?" Like how could Gai know—he was relishing the moment of surprising Kaede, catching up with Kaede who was moving at the speed of light with no trouble. "The reason you sent Soul Society into darkness…!" A hit to Kaede's abdomen with his right fist. At the same time he activated the dividing power he had just transplanted and felt the aura covering Kaede decrease sharply. "The reason you couldn't come close to the Infernox Core…!" Kaede spat out bile from her mouth as Gai continued attacking like that without interference. A hit to the face! Gai completely broke her helmet. "The reason you depowered me…!" The jets on her back from which her wings of light originated were destroyed effortlessly by Gai's hands. "The reason you didn't come to directly attack us…!" Gai vigorously kicked Kaede high into the air, before tackling Kaede with extreme speed. Kaede vomited blood from such an extreme tackle. "It's all because you feared me!" With that, Kaede impacted against the ground. Gai's anger hadn't calmed down as he approached her. Maybe…Should he hit her one more time!? In contrast to Gai who had gotten angry, Kaede just gave a seemingly happy smile. It was sickening. A slight beeping noise resounded from the amulet, as Gai's powers faded. Kaede rose to her feet, grabbing him by the collar, ready to kill him in one blow, when... "Tsk tsk tsk..." A small garganta opened, and a female hand gripped Kaede's. Another hand pressed on Gai's chest, and forced the two apart, leaving Gai to fall on his butt, as a woman with bright cimson hair and breasts as large as a cantaloupe stepped out of the garganta. "This little one is my baby. I can't have you beating him down like this, Kaede." She used her grip on Kaede's arm to bring her in, before punching her headlong into the distance. She turned around to Gai, and crouched down. She placed a hand on his head, smiling. "How you feeling, Gai?" Gai was in a complete and utter daze...Who was this woman...She had the same touch as Kurenai...But she was so different. The way she talked was so much different...A warm, fuzzy feeling welled up in his body, as he could do nothing but mutter, "....Ehh....mum...?" Kaede's eyes sharpened. "Ohohoho. It's been so long, Megami. Why do you continue to persist in stopping me? You know...if you hadn't gotten together with that fool...Then the greatest thorns in my side would not exist. Maybe if I destroy the originator...." She summoned her blade. "...Then they will lose hope!" "Fiesty little bitch I see." She smirked, and wrapped a single arm around Gai. She vanished on the spot, placing Gai next to Kiyoko. "Watch him, why don't you?" She turned her attention to Mai. "You, go get my daughter out of that seal you put her under." She turned to Giri. "Giri, buck up and stop whining over there." Giri hadn't been doing much due to the pain Kiyoko had been inflicting. She then turned to Kaede, and began to vanish and reappear in a hurry, appearing a red blur with a glow trailing after it. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hadō #63, Raikōhō! Hado #91, Senjū Kōten Taihō!" From her palm, she released first a massive blast of yellow spiritual energy that shot like a lightning bolt, followed quickly by ten pink energy points, all geared towards Kaede. Giri whined, "B-But I stubbed my toe...! It huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurts..." Gai glared at Giri, which caused him to shut up, though he was eager to assist. Kaede gritted her teeth. "....Damn woman! Tch...!" Clicking her tongue in exasperation, Kaede barely dodged the first blast, before four of the points stuck into her body. With that, Kaede kicked off with a sonic boom, dissapearing in an instant, reappearing behind Megami. Gathering and condensing stray spiritual energy into her blade, she swung forward, declaring, "Zaiten Shukketsu!" A deep crimson comet tore through the air, aiming to obliterate her foe. Megami ducked and launched herself forward, the blast cutting into her arm but causing no additional damage. She smirked as she neared the woman, she threw her hands out, light blue, ice-like energy swirling at point blank range. "Hadō #88, Hiryugekizokushintenraihō! Hado #89, Hyoga Seiran!" From point blank range, she released the combination spell, spiraling lightning-like energy with frozen traits of ice that aimed to envelop Kaede. As Kaede was blown away by such a spell, she slowly caught herself. Blood was trailing down her body- she wasn't going to lose here, no matter what. "All who live, the time for thee to return to your beginning has come! The white altar is here! O Heavens, take heed! O earth, incline thy ears!" She chanted; a spiralling torrent of spiritual energy shot up her figure, before unleashing a blinding flash of white. As this light subsided, she was clad in red and white biomechanical armour formed over green, vine-like cables and wires emanating from a central point within. The plating on her forearms, shoulders, and knees bore strange, skull-like shapes, with hollowed eyes and long horns, like the heads of demons; adding to the demonic visage is a pair of demonic skulls hovering around her at all times; truly a fearsome sight to behold. "This is...The End of the Galaxy! Gaze upon my form, and despair!" She was aware how cliché that sounded; but it was so good to declare. Dissapearing into the air, Kaede shot down like a meteor descending to earth upon Megami. Using Kidō, summoned a blade. "Enkōsen!" She conjured the shield a few feet above her, right in Kaede's way. She quickly crashed through it, but it achieved the desired affect. She slowed down. "You're open." Just as Kaede closed in, Megami swung her blade down towards her shoulder, aiming to take off the woman's arm. ...And off it went. Everything was severed- from her shoulder onwards, Kaede's eyes widened in absolute shock as her arm flailed on the ground, causing the rest of her body to tumble along the barren earth, before she caught herself. It was clear that the two were evenly matched- though Megami had tipped the scales in her favour with one, swift, robust motion. "G-Gah...!" She slowly stood to her feet, screaming, "Very well! I shall end us all...right here...right now! End of All!" The skies darkened as they turned crimson, Kaede laughing maniacally all the way. "I do think she's lost it." Megami sighed, looking up at the clouds. "Come at me, Kaede. I'll take what you have, your confidence, your goals, and crush them under my wing." In an instant, everything changed. From the crimson skies rained innumerable meteors, descending to the earth in the hopes that any- or all of them, would decimate Megami- and the rest of the area in the process. There was little time to react, nor even dodge- there was only one option left. "Hmm...didn't expect that..." Megami was wearing an expression on her face that clearly read "Are you serious? Are you serious woman? Fucking meteors? This isn't a manga about broken Shinobi, we are better than them!" "Okaeshi!" "Meteors" of energy came rushing out from the ground, colliding with the meteors Kaede had sent down and utterly demolishing them. Down on the ground, Outou had her hand raised. She had cast the spell, and the look of dislike on her face was increasingly apparently. Megami was surprised, but grateful nonetheless. Giving Kaede no time to react in shock or anger, she raised her hands to her side. They began to crackle with lightning, burning with the awesome power of the Nagaereboshi bloodline. "The pendulum of fate swings once more, echoes of the dead resound in thy ears, as therein lies a new war. Thrust into the battle of life and death, a poor soldier wails, yet he stands till his last breath. As the sword pierces his chest, a valkryie spreads her wings, with a single touch and they are put to rest. Yet Ragnarok lies near the end, cries of the abyss tear through the skies, crowned from the ash once more, the judgement of the Rising Phoenix...descend! Shining Onslaught!" She swung her hands down like axes, and from then erupted from her hands in the shape of a gargantuan "X". The air began to distort with the very power of this simple spell, which cast of a rainbow light as it flew towards Kaede. "Taste the rainbow." Kaede's eyes widened in absolute shock- she couldn't comprehend what was going on, really. BAM! In an instant, Megami's attack connected with her body, sending the Dragon Tenjougekido skidding across the ground, plumetting from the skies. Slowly, she gritted her teeth, spitting as she coughed up blood, "...Nevertheless!" A black and white light resounded from her body. "...I have all I want...right here. Cower before my might...This fight, has just begun..." Gai's eyes widened. "...Wait, that is...The Nagareboshi and Chokushi treasures....!" There was no other options. "Listen up, everyone. We need to haul arse outta here...!" ---- While all this was going on, Mei had currently arrived where she had fought Eimi. The girl was sleeping inside the seal. Mei walked around in, placing her hand on the barrier. A gentle expression was on her face. Eimi looked so cute while she was asleep. She wanted this girl. She quickly performed a release on the time-space barrier, and caught the falling Eimi, looking down on her with surprisingly gentle eyes. She decided the quickest way to wake the girl up was with a bit of shock. She gently placed her lips on Eimi's. "....!!" Eimi's eyes widened in utter shock- she inched back slowly but slightly, muttering "Egah!...What the heck are you doing?!" She struggled with all her might to escape Mai's grip, but to no avail. She wasn't into girls- at least as far as she knew. "I'm...not sure." Mei frowned. "Your mother told me to come and get you, and then, when I saw you here, all innocent and harmless...I couldn't resit you..." She frowned deeper. Emotions did not come naturally to her, except the rare fleeting openings of delight she got from battle. Otherwise, she was a fairly dull person. "To cut this short...I like you. I know I just spent the last hour beating you up but...I'm very sorry and this is probably a bad time to ask but please go out with me!" Eimi immediately began to freak. Seriously, it seemed as if it came out of freaking nowhere...but she was so cute. Eimi began to blush slightly, responding as she accepted Mai's confession, "...Yeah. Let's go home together." ---- Megami was more shocked than ever. She hadn't expected Kaede to survive that. Most of her power had gone into that attack. But she was standing, not unscatched, but not dead as she should be. A small girl materialized next to Kaede. Kagome Otoso, the woman's right hand girl. She seemed to serve no purpose at the moment other than to look good at her master's side, but she was ready to take action should Kaede issue any order. Outou had a look of defeat on her face. Of course, she couldn't die, but it didn't exactly stop everyone else from getting killed should Kaede fancy the idea. Gai gritted his teeth. "...Oh, great, it's you. ...Don't you ever tire of being Kaede's little lapdog?" He smirked at Kagome. Kaede merely snapped, "Silence! With these two powers...I shall end it all here!" Light and darkness merged around her arms, before she thrust them forward, releasing them in a violent surge. "Goodbye, my eternal thorns in my side!" Suddenly there was a flash of gold and green as a figure dashed onto the field and then straight at the light and darkness. "Initiating Daten überschreiben." Slamming her claws into the technique, her hand "slipped" in, and, in five seconds, the attack was reduced to nothing. She then jumped back, leaving Kaede and Kagome very shocked indeed. Seeing Gai and the others standing behind her, she ran over to Gai and hugged him, pressing his face into her large breasts. "Gai, hello!" She said, enthusiastically speaking in a voice that was of multiple voices. Gai began to freak out. Of course, it was through the hell of marshmallows that Gai found his heaven. "Ehh...!? Göttin...!!" He couldn't believe his eyes; he honestly thought that he'd killed her some time ago. He was glad to see even an enemy in such a situation- he was happy that he hadn't killed her, of course. Right now, he couldn't be happier to see that smiling face- embracing her tightly, he ordered her, "Well, what are you waiting for!? Hurry up, and get us the hell outta here!" Kaede cackled, "Ohoho! So you think you can escape my clutches so easily?!" The moment after she said that, the surroundings were completely covered in darkness. The ground. The sky. The scenery. Everything was being enveloped by darkness. It was so dark and cold that even the light has disappeared. Darkness was coming out of Kaede's body, and that was dyeing everything into black. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness…The buildings that were there before vanished as if they were just a hallucination, and everything except the onlookers turned into darkness. "…She's out of control? Or is it Kanzenkudō……? No, that isn't it! The power of Tenjōgekido…? But this is…totally on a different level…!" Even Zakura, who specialized in such things, was shocked at this scene. It was so different than Kanzenkudō. In the territory that turned into darkness, a weird humanoid appeared and approached the group. It turned its head in a weird direction and began shortening its distance from them by dragging its legs and rotating its shoulders. Its eyes were red. Very red eyes that were glowing very creepily… "……DEVOUR……DE…VOUR………I HAVE DEVOURED IT……YOUR SPIRITUAL POWERS DON'T WORK NEAR ME……I ATE ALL OF IT………!" The figure screeched—it wasn't Kaede. This was a dangerous and mechanical voice which included all the emotions of anger, grudge, and cursing! "Come on, come on! Göttin, get us the hell out of here!" Gai screamed—this was exactly what happened in the previous clash of Gai Nagareboshi and Kaede Mikazuki—since he was out of power, then there was no way he could defend them all properly this time. "I'll get us out of here, Gai." Göttin smiled. "The world is mine, no matter where we are." Under the cover of the darkness, she began to erase everything, the house the Nagareboshi's lived in, and in it's a place, a vast prairie began to form. Gőttin's ability to rewrite the world was coming into effect as she utterly eradicated the darkness Kaede has caused, because it was not in line with "her" world. "Ready to pull out!?" She called to everyone. She already had a handle on Mai and Eimi's spiritual energy, she'd be dragging them along too. "Come on, come on, come on!" Gai snapped. It couldn't form any faster...That was for sure. Yuuki, Zakura, Rikuri, Giri, Kachihi, everyone...they were linked to this teleportation. All the while, the darkness continued to spread upwards, feeling as if it could engulf them at any moment. "...We don't have much time." A few seconds later, Göttin called out. "Alright, I've gotten onto everyone's reiatsu, everyone that's here and not here is checked by me." The twins, Eimi, Mai, everyone not seen was still under her sight. "Time to get the hell out!" Massive amounts of Unruhe began to amass, covering them all. Before her mouth was covered, Megami gave off a smirk. "You failed this time, Kaede. While we weren't successful either, you won't best us." "We'll be back, and you will fall." The Unruhe collapsed on them all, leaving Kaede to her rage. Kaede was literally trembling as the darkness subsided. In an instant, she snapped, punching the ground in her fury. "...So...close...! Damn that man of science...!" However, a smirk formed upon her face. "...Nevertheless, the first part of my plan is complete. With this power and those out of my hair for a while, I can finally take the throne of Soul Society..." She rubbed her hands together maliciously in delight. "....Yes, just as planned..."